Worthless
by BondSlave
Summary: Karl is considered worthless, and when you have something pounded into your head day after day you begin believing it. Read Authors Note.


_**Authors Note: Driving through Oregon on the way to Idaho…bored out of my mind…charging my Ipod…needed to do something. So I just decided to let Karl rant. Please read.**___

I sat with my back facing the others, shoulders slouched, hands resting limply against my thighs, head bowed. I gazed down at my hands as they rested against my thighs, seeing the dangling black strands of my hair fuzzily as my focus was not on them. My right hand was thin with long slender pale fingers and clean, rounded finger nails. My left hand, on the other hand (the irony), was covered in an armor looking glove. I grimaced as I gazed at it, the disgusting thing that had become part of my very being. It was hideous in design and ugly in color, resembling over cooked beef. I felt my brows furrow, no doubt causing my forehead to wrinkle slightly, my nose crinkling as I gritted and bared my teeth as I glared down at the offending appendage. I did not notice the every growing snarl that began in my chest and began bubbling up into my throat until a hand was gently placed on my shoulder, snapping me out of my reveries. I blinked, my face relaxing and melting into a look of question as I sat up and glanced over my shoulder, my long black hair cascading down over my shoulder as I gazed up at the intruding figure. 

He was relatively tall, perhaps only a little taller than myself with a sturdy build, heart shaped face, wavy blond locks that fell into his beautiful jade eyes, pale skin clad in a clean white suit.

"Karl, you looked unhappy so I thought I would come over and see if you were okay."

My eyes narrowed and I shrugged my shoulder away from his offending hand and stood, facing him, glare returning to my face.

"our full attention. _Do not concern yourself with me Solomon, I want nothing from you." I snap coldly. I can see hurt glistening in those damn eyes of his as he lowers his hand to his side and merely gazes at me. Silence stretches out between us and I can feel anger and irritation bubbling up within me, causing my eye to twitch slightly as I grit my teeth harder, my hands trembling slightly. I quickly open my mouth to yell some sort of profanity at him but no words come as the door is thrown open demanding _

"My, my, my. Lover's spat?" The figure in the doorway questioned queerly making me all the angrier. But I knew better than to show any type of aggression towards the man leaning against the doorframe; Nathan may not have looked like much, but he was the strongest of all of us under servitude of Diva…of course I had to remind myself I wasn't _really _Diva's servant.

Nathan was a good three or four inches taller than both myself and Solomon with thick, wavy blond hair, lofty blue eyes, pale skin, sturdy chin, long slender neck and exposed pecks. He was dressed in his usual blue long sleeved shirt, decorated with frilly lace neck and sleeves. His pants were skin tight and pink and he wore a pair of gaudy white cowboy boots.

It was hard to tell if Nathan was merely teasing us or if he were in fact suggesting that we were homosexual--the mere thought disgusting me greatly. It was always so hard to read Nathan, he was so lofty and yet flamboyant and so overly gay he was hard to pin down. He acted very feminine, dressing in his gaudy outfits and talking like a closet transvestite. But I knew there was more to him than met the eye…under all of his flamboyant façade was an impatient, powerful being.

"Shut up." I grumbled turning away in a pout, glaring at the blond from the corner of my eye. I could hear Solomon snickering a few feet to my right. That bastard, how could he be snickering after being practically called a homosexual? How could he snicker when such a confusing figure such as Nathan stood in the doorway?

"Karl is merely acting like a pubescent teenager." I hear Solomon say, as calm as ever. I growl and spin around on the spot, my hair fluttering about my face with my fast movement.

"Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!"

I hear Nathan mutter "oooooh" in his annoying way, just causing my rage to reach a boiling point as I glare at Solomon. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU THINK YOU DO BUT YOU DON'T! YOU ARE THE REASON SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! BEAUTIFUL SOLOMON! MOTHER'S FAVORITE! AND WHAT AM I? NOTHING! ABSOLUTALLY NOTHING!" I shout at the top of my lungs, advancing on the blond taking the front of his white suit jacket in my fists and shake him. He seems rather unfazed and merely stands there accepting everything I have to say, which just pisses me off more. "SHE NEVER LOVED ME! I HAVE ALL THIS LOVE TO GIVE AND NO ONE TO GIVE IT TO! ALL I AM GOOD FOR IS AMSCHELLS EXPERIMENTS!" I scream. I can feel the back of my wide eyes begin to burn as my whole body begins to tremble as I gaze at the blond. He merely gazes back at me through his calm and serene jade eyes. I can't stand looking into those eyes and so I close my own and bow my head. "Don't look at me like that!" I snap. "Don't you dare look at me like that!" I mutter, my voice fading till there is nothing but silence. Nothing else is said, no words passing from either of the blonds lips. And I am glad, because I don't know if I could have handled what they had to say. I was worthless, I could not handle anything.

**Authors Note: -_-* My butt hurts. Guuuuuuh. Please review. **


End file.
